1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position-angle detection device of a magnetic line-type, which is used in various machines and equipments for detecting the position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, for detecting the position on a non-contact basis, various sensors of optical, electrostatic capacitance detecting and magnetic types are used.
It is to be noted that for detecting the rotation of various machines and equipments, the device has been suggested, in which a magnetic sensor array is constructed with a plurality of magnetic sensor elements arranged in a matrix pattern and is arranged in face-to-face relation with a magnet, arranged on a rotatable member, so as to detect a distribution of magnetic fields generated by the magnet, so that the angle of rotation of the magnet can be detected from the detected distribution of the magnetic fields. (See, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-148999, published May 21, 2003.)
The position sensors of the optical, electrostatic capacitance detecting and magnetic types referred to above involves various problems in that they are expensive, require adjustments and are capable of only detecting a relative displacement.